All projects in this SPORE will use human specimens for translational research directed at reducing the incidence and mortality of pancreatic cancer. In order to provide the necessary specimens, a Pancreas Tumor SPORE Tissue Bank has been developed in cooperation with and under the auspices of the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) Tumor Bank. There are two components to this resource. The first component is a conventional tissue bank, which captures and stores all excess surgical material from patients seen at UNMC and affiliated institutions, related to pancreatic and Gl malignancies. This tissue bank also captures and stores samples related to clinical trials that are ongoing as part of SPORE activites. The second component is an organ harvest/rapid autopsy program in which patients who die with pancreatic cancer donate their organs for research purposes. This program captures and processes entire internal organs from these patients, including all available samples of primary tumor and metastases.The guidelines and protocols for collecting specimens established by the UNMC Tumor Bank and the Institutional Review Board are followed for the SPORE proposal. This core facility stores normal, benign (i.e. acute and/or chronic fibrosing pancreatitis) and malignant pancreatic tissues (including both primary and metastatic pancreatic carcinomas) and peripheral blood lymphocytes, plasma and serum from patients with pancreatic malignancies. The Bank also coordinates collection and storage of pancreatic ductal secretions and peritoneal washings. Cytogenetic analysis is performed on malignant lesions when possible. The core includes a mechanism for database management and specimen distribution. A uniform system of prioritization of requested materials has been defined and used by the Pancreas Tumor SPORE Tissue Bank Oversight Committee. This core facility is intended to benefit the specific research activities of the SPORE, as well as the research activities of other scientists within and outside of UNMC who are concentrating on translational research issues. Additionally, tissues are available for distribution through NCI supported tissue networks in national prioritization. Only specimens obtained from clinically indicated surgeries after all other diagnostic procedures have been performed are submitted to the Pancreas Tumor SPORE Tissue Bank for translational research. The specimens would otherwise be discarded or disposed of. Eligible patients have the opportunity to participate by submitting written informed consent. There is no risk to the patient or compromise to the patient's care, since all of the procedures performed would be performed for diagnostic reasons regardless of the SPORE. Members of the pathology department and the clinical departments are participants in the individual research projects and thus, also contribute to the Core for maximal and effective accumulation of satisfactory specimens.